Portable lights are known for use in various work situations, including working on an automobile and working in the home. In such instances, there is not an adequate amount of light, e.g. working on a car in a garage or working on a sink in the home; and a portable light source is required to illuminate the work area; be easy to move about; direct the light source to the specific zones of the work area; be sturdy to avoid damage; be adjustable to move the light to different zones of the work area; and/or being capable of absorbing contact in the event the portable light falls or is dropped.
Various types of work lights are known in the art. While these devices may provide one or more of the desired attributes, including as set forth above, these devices have various shortcomings and may not meet the various attributes required for a portable work light. These and other shortcomings of the known portable work lights are addressed by the present invention.